Benutzer Blog:Foppes/E3 2014 Abschlussbericht No. 2
Die Bilderflut die einem auf der E3 entgegenschlägt, kann schon ziemlich überwältigend sein. Jeder Publisher will sein eigenes Spiel ins beste Licht stellen, es soll sich ja demnächst besonders gut verkaufen. Dementsprechend wird natürlich viel Aufwand betrieben, aber nicht alle können so mit ihren Spielen überzeugen. Aber neben der Möglichkeit das wirklich Letzte aus den Marketing und PR-Abteilungen der Unternehmen hervor zu holen, wurden dieses Jahr, auch trotz beeindruckender Augenwischerei, wirklich gute Spiele vorgestellt. Ich versuche hier einmal meine persönlichen Favoriten vorzustellen, was bei der Masse nicht wirklich einfach ist. Dragon Age: Inquisition Das Spiel was mich mit am meisten beeindruckt hat, war dieses Jahr wahrscheinlich Dragon Age: Inquisition, oder wie ein Kollege von mir im nachträglichen Gespräch noch erörtete: "Der Drachenkampf war genau das, wovon ich als Zwölfjähriger beim D&D spielen immer geträumt habe." Und dieses Zitat trifft es. Ein sehr würdiger Nachfolger der erfolgreichen Spielserie, der typisch BioWare daher kommt und die Fehler des letzten Teils mit Anlauf korrigieren will. Eine wirklich schöne Welt, in der man mit seiner Truppe an Helden, Abenteuer besteht, und während der Kämpfe jederzeit einen anderen Mitstreiter steuern kann. Und dies auch aus einer taktischen Vogelperspektive! right|400px Zumindest bei EA war dies ein wirklich herausragender Titel, Die Sims 4, Battlefield Hardline, oder das schon bekannte Titanfall, diesmal mit neuen Maps, waren auch alle durchaus ein Hingucker, aber aus diesem Hause war Dragon Age für mich definitiv das Highlight. Mordors Schatten Ein anderer Titel, auf den ich mich wirklich gefreut hatte und bei dem auch direkt jegliche Objektivität außen vor bleibt, ist das neue Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten. Ich konnte mich nicht nur mit Andy von Monolith Productions über das Spiel und unsere neue Palantir-App unterhalten, sondern auch die ausführliche Präsentation im Warner-Kino anschauen. Und mich danach noch mit einigen Spieldesignern unterhalten und im Anschluss dann noch selber fast eine gute Stunde durch Mordor rennen und Uruks den Garaus machen. Trotz aller Unkenrufe und Kritik die dieses Spiel im Vorfeld über sich ergehen lassen musste, wächst hier ein richtiger guter Titel heran, der mich noch länger in seinem Bann behalten wird. Die Freiheiten, die einem dieses Spiel erlaubt sind schon beachtlich und auch wenn man gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu (vielen) anderen Spielen nicht abstreiten kann, ließ man sich hier jedoch auf hohem Niveau "inspirieren". left|200px Die unterschiedlichen Uruks, bei der Präsentation und im Spiel, ließen erahnen, wie gut das Nemesis-System funktionieren wird und das Niedermetzeln der Schergen Saurons lief nach anfänglichen Kontroller-Problemen meinerseits, dann doch ähnlich flüssig, wie man das aus dem Kampfsystem der Batman Arkham Serie kennt. Auch wenn ich noch nicht alles verraten darf, bin ich hier sehr gespannt auf die weiteren Entwicklung und spätestens zur gamescom wird hoffentlich die Möglichkeit bestehen, noch mehr zu spielen. Evolve Ein anderer Höhepunkt war diesmal auch definitiv Evolve, in meinen Augen ein Muss für jeden anständigen FPS-Freund, der die Verwandtschaft zu Left 4 Dead klar erkennen ließ, aber sich gleichzeitig auch genügend davon absetzen konnte. Vier Jäger bekämpfen ein Monster und der Spieler kann sich hier entscheiden, auf welcher Seite er spielen will. Die Karten auf denen man das Spiel anspielen konnte, waren grafisch eine Wonne und auch wenn die Anspielzeit sich hier leider in Grenzen hielt, war doch schon zu erahnen, dass hier einiges an taktischen Möglichkeiten im Spiel gegeben ist. Die Umgebung hat wirklich ziemlich viel Einfluss auf die Spielweise des jeweiligen Spielers und das kann Evolve nocheinmal auf andere Art beeinflussen, als es der Spieler schon selber kann. Auch hier bin ich sehr gespannt auf (viel) mehr. right|400px Aber am Stand von 2K gab es nicht nur Evolve zu sehen, Civilization: Beyond Earth hat das Potential, den Strategie-Spieler in mir wieder hinter dem Ofen hervorzuholen. Und das neue Borderlands, diesmal direkt im Weltall spielend und völlig egal, ob Prequel, Sequel, oder sonst irgendwas dazwischen, wird sowieso gekauft. The Division Im Vergleich zu letztem Jahr, fiel mir der Ubisoft-Stand dieses Jahr am ehesten positiv auf, scheint dieses Jahr doch für den französischen Publisher ein ziemlich großes zu werden. Assassin’s Creed: Unity spielt diesmal während der französischen Revolution, FarCry 4 ist diesmal nach Nepal versetzt und mit The Crew kann man direkt den ganzen amerikanischen Kontinent befahren. Auch wenn The Division leider erst nächstes Jahr erscheinen wird, war die Präsentation dieses Mal auch wieder ein Augenschmaus. Die sehr dynamische Welt, in der naheliegenden Zukunft im zerstörtem New York, lässt eine großartige Spieleerfahrung erhoffen. Verschiedene Gruppierung treiben in der Stadt ihr Unwesen und die vielfältigen taktischen Möglichkeiten erlauben es, in dieser zerfallenen Welt auf viele Eventualitäten mit sehr unterschiedlichen Waffen und Optimierungen zu reagieren, auch für Spieler die sich mal eben mit einem Tablet einloggen wollen und über Drohnen ihren Mitspielern Luftunterstützung geben wollen. Unter ferner liefen Natürlich war dies noch längst nicht alles, Sony und Microsoft hatten wie jedes Jahr große Stände, auf denen unzählige Spiele gezeigt wurden. Direkt neben an stellte auch Nintendo das neue Mariokart 8 vor und deutete schonmal das neue Zelda an. left|400px Destiny, auch eines der großen Spiele diesen Jahres, konnte natürlich auch angespielt werden und es wurden fleissig Beta-Keys in die Meute der versammelten Spiele-Menschen geschmissen. Aber all das ging auch ein wenig unter in den drei Tagen und als letztes Highlight, dass ich auch dieses Jahr nicht unterschlagen möchte, war wieder einmal Eve Valkyrie, welches ich dieses Jahr mit dem Oculus Rift DK2 anspielen durfte. Die Spielerfahrung in diesem VR-Spiel wird von mal zu mal besser und ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich eine Konsumenten-Version des Oculus Rift kaufen zu dürfen, um mich dann schlussendlich in den neuen Spielewelten verlieren zu dürfen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag